Decisions
by nightsummer
Summary: Short, fluffy, and smutty. Draco has to make a decision...come out, or lose Harry forever. Oneshot.


**A/N** Just a short, fluffy, slashy fic. Enjoy, and review!

Decisions

Harry sighed to himself as he walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. Sure, their side had won the war, and Voldemort was gone. There were minimum losses to the Light side, and everyone he still cared about was alive. He was back at Hogwarts to finally finish his seventh year, along with Ron and Hermione. A happy ending, right? Wrong. Even if it seemed like everything was great, it wasn't.

After the war, he fell in love. Actually, he had been in love for a long time. A very, very long time. With someone who made him feel things no one else had ever made him feel. No one else was capable of making him feel the way _he_ did. _He_ made Harry's heart pound, in anger, in fear, and now…in love. His blood simmered whenever they were near. The sight of _his _eyes, his face, his body, his hair, his _everything_, it was like an addiction. He could never get enough of it.

But there were problems. He didn't know how his friends would react to him loving a guy. And the guy himself…well he wasn't exactly Harry's best friend. In fact, he was Draco Malfoy. Unexpected? Not to Harry. The blond made him feel passion, whether he was arguing and making Harry get angry, or whether Harry caught him alone in the library, sitting at a table with a book propped up on front of his face and a dreamy look on his face. Small glimpses into his classmate's life caused Harry to rethink his opinion of him again and again.

Most of what was keeping Harry back was Draco's father. However, during the war, he had predictably been killed. Then Harry had only to get up the courage to talk to Draco, become his friend. Slowly he gained his trust, and they became friends. Then one day, it just happened. They became lovers, and then boyfriends, but only in secret. Oh, everyone knew they were friends. Everyone liked the person Draco became after he was liberated from the clutches of his father.

But Harry was frustrated. He wanted to show off his lover to everyone, no matter if they accepted the relationship or not. He wanted the world to know how lucky he was, and how Draco had chosen him over anyone else he could have had. But Draco refused, for reasons unknown to Harry.

Sighing again, he made his way to the small garden he had found in his recent adventures throughout the castle. He sat in the moonlight on a white marble bench, leaning forward and resting his head on his hands.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Draco lay entangled together on Draco's bed, kissing passionately. Draco moaned for more under his lover's hot hands._

_Harry was more than happy to comply. He trailed his fingers down the blonde's lean frame to brush across his pert nipples. He followed the path his fingers made with his mouth. Eventually he made it down to the place Draco wanted him to touch the most. Draco bucked up when Harry's fingers finally caressed his cock._

"_Harry!" Draco cried, grasping the black hair in his long fingers. "Enough teasing! Just fuck me!"_

_Harry grinned. His lover never was one for patience. For once, though, he figured he could give his lover what he wanted. He knew Draco liked it hard and fast. To tell the truth, so did he, he just thought that made it too impersonal. But they had been together long enough that he felt safe doing whatever they wanted in the bedroom._

"_You asked for it. Who am I to decline such an offer?" Harry smirked, then lubed up his fingers and quickly stretched Draco. Draco writhed and whimpered, thrusting his hips back towards the wonderful talented fingers of his Harry. The wet thrusting sound his fingers made every time they hit his prostate was driving him crazy with lust._

"_Harrrry!" He whined. "Please…oh gods…that feels so good…fuck me now!"_

_Harry removed his fingers and quickly thrusted his cock into Draco's hole. He thrusted quickly in and out a few times before flipping Draco over and re-entering him. Draco spread his legs further so Harry could go deeper and hooked his legs around Harry's shoulders. He shuddered as Harry suddenly slammed in, hitting his prostate head-on._

"_Oh gods Harry!" He whimpered. "Oh fuck…uhhh…more…harder."_

_Harry gritted his teeth and thrust faster. "You're so….damn…tight."_

_Draco could feel his orgasm coming on fast. "Faster Harry!" He pleaded. Harry thrust two more times and Draco came, pulling forcefully on his pulsing cock as it emitted a stream of white cum. Harry yelled when Draco's inner muscles clenched around his cock and filled his lover with his seed._

_He rolled out of Draco and collapsed next to him, casting a quick cleaning charm before his tired muscles gave out completely. Draco sighed contently and wrapped himself around Harry's naked body. Harry ran his hand through Draco's silky hair._

"_Love you." Harry murmured into Draco's hair. Draco smiled against Harry's smooth chest._

"_Love you more." He replied before they drifted off together._

_End of Flashback_

He sat that way for a while, remembering his past with Draco. He lost track of the time. The silence settled around him until it felt like he could reach out and touch it, as solid as a rock.

"Hey." A soft voice shattered the silence.

Harry lifted his head and saw his blond lover standing next to him, his hair falling gently into his eyes.

"Hi." He replied, patting the bench next to him. Draco complied and sat.

"I missed you today." He offered. Harry just leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "You ok?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah. No. I dunno."

"Hey. What is it? Tell me." Draco leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry turned aside so that his lips just brushed the side of his cheek. Draco backed off, hurt.

"What is this?" Harry stood, suddenly angry.

"What do you mean?" Draco's confusion showed clearly on his face.

"What are we? Where is this going? What will happen to us when school is over? We just go our separate ways, and never see each other again?"

"No, of course not." Draco seemed uncomfortable.

"Then what, Draco? We live happily ever after together, hidden from the rest of the world."

Draco said nothing and Harry turned his back to him. After a minute he turned back.

"We…I can't do this anymore. I can't live with hiding this from my friends, and everyone I care about. I can't lie anymore. I want to tell everyone how much I love you."

Draco was genuinely shocked. "You…what?"

"Yes, I love you, alright?" Harry's eyes were fierce. "But it's not enough, I guess. You obviously don't want me the same way I want you. I'm just a fuck buddy to you, aren't I?"

"No! No, I…love you too." The blond stuttered, looking overwhelmed.

"No, you don't Draco! You can't, because then you would want everyone to know about us. You just don't want it badly enough. And if you don't want me as much as I want you, then I can't be with you anymore. I want you to be happy, and you obviously can't be as happy with someone who you don't love. And it's killing me to be with you secretly. I just can't do this anymore."

"Harry, no, please." His eyes pleaded with him to understand. "It's too complicated…I just can't…I don't want people to think…"

"That's exactly it, Draco! Don't you see? If we love each other enough, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks! Dammit, Draco!" He started to walk away.

"Wait…" Draco faltered, looking down at his hands. "You just don't… it's too complicated."

"It doesn't have to be." Harry whispered, and then he was gone. Draco collapsed on the bench, tears streaming silent down his face.

Maybe Harry was right. Maybe it really wasn't that complicated. He did love him. Hell, they loved each other! No one had ever really loved Draco before, and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. He didn't want to lose that. And after all, what was left to hold him back? He thought for a minute, his resolve hardening. There wasn't anything in his way anymore. What was he waiting for? He had to do something to get Harry to take him back. Dammit, why couldn't he have realized this five minutes ago? Or even a week, or a month ago. He just hoped Harry would take him back now. He couldn't live without him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry trod into the Great Hall for dinner with Ron and Hermione, who were chatting animatedly about something that he wasn't paying attention to. It had been a week since he broke up with Draco, and he had avoided being around people, especially him, as much as he could. Finally Hermione threatened to hide his broom from him if he didn't come down for all three meals.

They sat down and Harry picked listlessly at his chicken caesar salad. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard music start, but it didn't quite register. He was too busy thinking about if he did the right thing, breaking up with Draco.

"Uhhh…mate?" Ron elbowed him. "What is going on?"

"What" Harry mumbled, still not looking up.

The music grew louder. Harry finally looked up, the fact that music didn't normally play during dinner finally registering in his mind. His eyes widened when he saw Draco standing in front of the entire Great Hall, with a magical speaker behind him playing slow, sad music. Draco began to sing and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_You said "I've gotta be honest,  
I can't do this anymore, you don't love me."  
And I said "You must be mistaken,  
'Cause I'm not fooling, this feeling is real"  
You said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? A guy who hides everything?"  
"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

All wrong, all wrong  
But you got me

I'll be true, I'll be useful  
I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you'll just let me through

(chorus): This is easy as lovers go,  
So I won't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life"  
For so long I thought I was alone,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side  
You've got wits, you've got looks  
You've got passion but am I brave enough to leave with you tonight?

_I am now_

Tonight, tonight  
But you've got me

I'll be true, I'll be useful  
I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you'll just take me back

Draco took a deep breath when he was done and looked up at the Hall to see everyone entranced by his voice. He looked for Harry but couldn't find him. Everyone began to clap but his eyes were only for Harry.

Suddenly he was being spun around to face a blushing Harry.

"That was the mushiest, sappiest, most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." He reprimanded Draco, who looked anxiously at him. "Get over here and kiss me, you git."

Draco gave in happily and pressed his lips against Harry's soft pink ones. "I'm sorry. I really do love you." He mumbled against them.

"I know. I love you too." Harry replied, ignoring the gasps of all the students and teachers watching them. He wrapped his arms possessively around Draco and they kissed again. Slowly, the entire Great Hall began clapping for them. They were accepting the relationship. Harry and Draco could feel the smile of the other on their lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that was a short, fluffy one, but I had to post something while I'm waiting for my inspiration for my big fic to come to me. Review and tell me if there's anything you would like to see added or something. Or just tell me if you liked it! Oh, and by the way, that song was As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional. I don't know how much I like that song, but the lyrics were perfect. I had to change some of the words to fit better but most of it is theirs.

ns

7


End file.
